


Crossing Borders

by ange__enchante



Category: Everwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 18:59:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10973391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ange__enchante/pseuds/ange__enchante
Summary: Colin tries to run away from his problems, Ephram joins him.





	1. Confessions

Chapter 1: Confessions

 

Ephram leaned down and softly kissed the boy beneath him. 

 

He intensified the kiss as he ran his hands through the thick, dark hair, sucking the other boy’s tongue into his mouth. 

 

They kissed for several minutes until he felt the lips below his become unresponsive and the hands that had previously been exploring under his shirt stop their movement and hang limply on his hips. 

 

He slowly pulled back, taking in the blank look in the green eyes and meeting it with a worried look of his own. 

 

“Colin, baby, are you ok?” Ephram asked, stroking Colin’s cheek softly and getting his attention. 

 

“Sorry,” Colin said, awareness seeping back into his eyes as he gave Ephram a sheepish smile. 

 

“It’s ok. What were you thinking about?” Ephram asked, laying his head on Colin’s shoulder and sliding his hand playfully under Colin’s shirt as he settled down beside him on the bed. 

 

No response came and Colin shifted uncomfortably as silence permeated the air. 

 

“Ephram… there’s something I have to tell you.” 

 

Ephram stopped moving his hands, when he heard the heavy tone that plagued Colin’s voice. He sat up so he could see Colin’s face. 

 

Colin avoided Ephram’s eyes, looking at his hands instead. 

 

“I-I’m leaving Everwood.” 

 

“What?!” 

 

“I went to the doctor for my check-up yesterday and he said he was worried about my adjustment after the coma. They want to send me to Denver for observation. My parents said that your dad said the same thing.” 

 

Ephram found he could say nothing, instead he looked past Colin and out the window, attempting to process the information. 

 

“I don’t want to go,” Colin finally admitted, his eyes filling with tears. “I just started to get used to living here and now they want to send me somewhere where I won’t know anyone. Ephram, I-I’m scared. I don’t want to leave you.” 

 

“It’ll be ok,” Ephram said, reaching out to take Colin in his arms. “Have you told your parents that you don’t want to go.” 

 

“Ye-yeah, I also told them about us.” 

 

Ephram felt a block of ice drop to the pit of his stomach and his arms automatically tightened around the other boy’s body as he waited for him to continue. 

 

“They lost it. Said I was just confused and that going to Denver would help me to distance myself from unwanted stress. I’m not supposed to even be here right now, they’ve forbidden me from seeing you.” 

 

Ephram took in a sharp breath and lightly kissed the top of Colin’s head. 

 

“It’ll be ok, we’ll figure out something.”

 

***

 

“Dad?” Ephram said, knocking on the door to his father’s office. 

 

“Hey, Ephram. What are you up to?” Dr. Brown asked, putting away a file he had been looking at. 

 

“I need to talk to you.” 

 

“Sure son, what do you need?” 

 

Ephram took in a deep breath, then took a few more steps into the office and sat down. 

 

It took him a moment to gather enough composure, but he found that once he started talking he couldn’t stop. 

 

He quickly explained what Colin’s parents and doctor had decided, not stopping to take a breath until he was finished. 

 

“So will you talk to them, offer to check up on Colin every week or something?” Ephram asked, not looking at his father. 

 

“Son, I know that Colin is important to you, and that you don’t want your friend to leave, but if his doctor suggested that he should go to Denver, then it must be for the best.” 

 

“No! You don’t understand, you’ve got to help him. They just want to send him to Denver so he’ll be away from me. He’s not just my friend, he’s-he’s my boyfriend.” Ephram said, getting quieter and quieter until the last word barely came out in a whisper. 

 

His father said nothing, just stared at Ephram’s slouched figure. 

 

After a few moments of silence, Ephram finally looked up, seeing the look of confusion and disappointment that flew through his father’s face before the man could suppress it. 

 

“Ephram, I don’t think you know what you’re saying-” Dr. Brown began, but the words did not register in Ephram’s mind. Instead he was replaying the look of horror and disappointment that had flashed on his father’s face a moment before. 

 

Not being able to bear his father’s disappointment, Ephram jumped up in his seat and ran out of the office, not stopping until he made it to his house where he had left Colin to wait for Dr. Brown’s answer.

 

*****


	2. Departures

Chapter 2: Departures

 

As soon as he left his father’s office, Ephram ran past Edna’s desk and out into the street, stopping only to get on his bike and pedal home. 

 

By the time that he made it home, Ephram was out of breath and on the verge of tears. 

 

He rode the bike up to his front yard and left it there, not bothering to put it up. 

 

He struggled with the keys, but after a few minutes he managed to get the door open even though his shaking hands impeded the process. 

 

Once he was in the house, he stormed towards his room, forgetting Colin’s presence in the house, and slammed the door behind him before collapsing on the bed and burying his head within a pillow. 

 

He was so immersed in his own thoughts that he did not notice the door opening or the slight dip of the bed as someone climbed in beside him. 

 

“Hey,” he heard Colin say from behind him as he softly stroked the back of Ephram’s head. “How’d it go?” 

 

Ephram said nothing. 

 

After a few minutes of listening to Colin’s soothing words and his soft stroking, Ephram finally raised his head from the covers and looked at Colin. His eyes were slightly red, Colin noted, but otherwise he seemed fine. 

 

“It…didn’t go well,” Ephram said sadly, then a wave seemed to pass over his features and he closed himself off from showing any other emotion. 

 

Examining the look on Ephram’s face, Colin realized that he would get nothing more from the other boy and silently let it go. 

 

He watched as Ephram jumped off the bed, opened his closet door, and pulled out a duffel bag. 

 

His confusion became apparent on his face as he watched Ephram rifle through his possessions and scrape together his wallet, ID’s and cash. 

 

“What are you doing?” 

 

“I’m leaving. Running away if you will,” Ephram said nonchalantly, throwing the duffel bag on the bed and stuffing it with clothes. 

 

Colin watched Ephram for a few minutes, judging the determination on the other boy’s face. 

 

“I’m going with you,” he said, making up his mind and standing up. 

 

“No you’re not. You’ve got to stay here with your family, and Amy and Bright. They need you,” Ephram said, moving past Colin and grabbing the three mangas that sat on his bedside table and carefully putting them in the bag. 

 

“Ephram. Ephram, hold on for a minute,” Colin stepped in front of the bed, blocking access to the bag. 

 

“I’m going with you.” 

 

“But you just said that the reason that you don’t want to go to Denver is that you don’t want to go to a strange place. Coming with me would be the same thing.” 

 

“Ephram,” Colin said, reaching out and gently stroking the other boy’s cheek, “you’re the only person in this entire town that really matters to me. You’re the only one that knows who I really am. If you leave, what am I supposed to do? Spend the rest of my life pretending to be someone I’m not? I would rather go with you and be with my best friend in a strange place, than stay here and be in a familiar town full of strangers.” 

 

Ephram stared at Colin, letting the weight of the boy’s words fall upon him.

 

“Plus, I think you’re pretty,” Colin added, a grin breaking out across his face as he tried to lighten the situation. 

 

Ephram couldn’t help smirk at Colin’s comment and stopped to consider the other boy’s words. 

 

Maneuvering past Colin, he zipped up the bag, slung it over his shoulder and walked out of the room. 

 

Colin followed him, determined not to let him go without him.

 

“Go to your house and get your stuff. Meet me at the new train station, I’ll get our tickets,” Ephram said as he walked down the stairs.

 

He turned and gave Colin one last meaningful look before he grabbed his coat and walked out the door. 

 

***

 

Twenty minutes later, Ephram sat in the lobby of the train station, waiting impatiently for Colin to arrive. 

 

“Come on,” he said to himself, glancing at his watch. The only train to New York left in five minutes. 

 

He frantically looked around the lobby, assuming that Colin had changed his mind and getting ready to board the train alone.

 

He was startled by a hand on his back, and for a moment, Ephram was afraid that his father had gone home and found his closet empty. 

 

Turning, he found himself face to face with a smiling Colin. 

 

It figures that he wouldn’t go after me, Ephram thought bitterly but was distracted by an announcement stating that their train was about to depart. 

 

“Come on, the train’s about to leave.” 

 

Ephram picked up his bag from where it sat on the floor, then turned to his left and led Colin down the terminal and onto their train.

 

As they took their seats next to one another at the back of the train, Ephram couldn’t help but glance back at Everwood one last time, wondering if he had made the right decision for both Colin and himself.


	3. Realization

Chapter 3: Realization

 

Ephram and Colin sat in the train’s dinning cart, a plate of half-eaten fries on the table in front of them. 

Colin idly fingered one of the napkins while Ephram stared out the window a forlorn expression on his face. 

Colin turned and watched as Ephram sadly stared at the passing landscape. 

"Hey," he said, dropping his head on Ephram’s shoulder and looking up at the other boy, pasting what he thought was his most disarming smile on his face. 

Ephram slowly disentangled himself from his thoughts and looked down at Colin, his expression brightening slightly. 

"What were you thinking about?" Colin softly asked. 

It took a moment for Ephram to answer, but finally the dreary look left his eyes and he slouched down in the seat until he was face to face with Colin. 

"Nothing important," he said, although some of the dejection returned to his eyes. 

"It’s a long trip to New York, why don’t you take a nap?" Colin offered, not finding any words to take the sadness from Ephram’s face. 

Ephram looked into Colin’s eyes for what seemed like an eternity before softly kissing him on the lips, then he slouched down farther until his head was level with Colin’s shoulder.

"What about-?" Colin motioned around the room at the other people seated at the various booths. 

"It doesn’t matter, no one cares in New York." Ephram said, lightly running his fingers over Colin’s cheeks.

Colin smiled and wrapped his arms around the other boy’s waist as Ephram buried his face in the space between Colin’s shoulder and neck before closing his eyes and falling asleep, surrounded by Colin’s comforting warmth.

***

Dr. Brown was in the examining room feeling the underside of a sixty year-old woman’s neck. 

"Is everything alright?" the old woman asked after Dr. Brown had been inspecting her neck for ten minutes. 

"Dr. Brown?" the woman repeated shaking the doctor’s shoulder when she noticed the distant expression on his face. 

"Pardon me, Mrs. McDermott. You said something?" 

"I asked if everything was alright." 

"Oh, yes. Your glands don’t appear to be swollen. I think it’s just a mild cold. I’ll have Edna give you some Sudafed and you can come in if you develop a fever or feel worse." Dr. Brown said, walking to the table and writing on Mrs. McDermott’s chart. 

He helped the old lady get down from the examining table and opened the door for her. 

"Will you please give Mrs. McDermott a bottle of Sudafed, Edna?" he asked, handing Edna his chart. "Thank you for coming in, Mrs. McDermott. See you next month for your check-up." 

Dr. Brown went back into his office, shutting the door beside him and sitting down on his desk. 

Idly he fingered some of the papers on his desk and as he absently stared at his wall. 

"Dr. Brown, I need you to sign these," Edna said, barging into the room and catching Andy’s far-off expression before he could mask it with fake interest. 

Dr. Brown motioned her over and signed the papers. 

"May I speak freely, sir?" Edna asked as she was handed the papers. 

"Sure."

"Go home and talk to him." 

"Who?" Andy asked, looking up at Edna. 

"Ephram. I saw him run out of here earlier. You’re not going to concentrate until you sort out whatever happened. Go talk to him, I’ll reschedule your appointments." 

Dr. Brown stared at Edna for a few moments considering her suggestion, then stood up and started to move towards the door. 

"You’re right, Edna. I’ll see you tomorrow," he said as he grabbed his car keys, then his coat and walked out the door. 

***

Andy Brown walked into his house and dropped his keys on the table. 

"Ephram," he called but received no answer.

Shrugging he made his way through the house, until he came to Ephram’s room. 

He knocked on the door, but was only met with silence. 

"Ephram, come out we need to talk." 

Silence. 

"Ephram I know you’re in there I saw your bike on the porch." 

Andy let out a frustrated sigh and opened the door. 

"Ephram?" Dr. Brown asked, turning on the light, then looking around the room. 

It was empty. 

Where could he be? he asked himself. 

He turned off the light and moved to walk out of the room when something caught his attention. 

The closet light was on. 

Andy moved across the room and stuck his head inside the closet to search for the light switch when he noticed the abundance of empty hangers in the closet. 

Looking at the ground he noticed all three pairs of Ephram’s shoes were gone, in addition to his bag. 

"Fuck!" Dr. Brown yelled, walking out of the room and slamming the door closed behind him. 

He made his way down the hall and to the kitchen where he picked up the phone and frantically ran the names of all of the people that might know where Ephram was through his head. 

Deciding to call the Harts first, he went to turn on the phone when it rung. 

***

Colin woke up when the train turned a rough corner, causing him to bounce uncomfortably in his seat. 

He yawned quietly and looked at the empty seat next to him, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. 

He sat up in his seat and glanced around him, trying to figure out where Ephram had gone. 

Not finding him in the car he decided to go after him.

"Excuse me sir," Colin said to one of the attendants. "Have you seen a boy, about my age and height with brown hair. He’s wearing a black T-shirt with a gray long sleeved shirt underneath and jeans." 

"Yeah, he went into the next car," the man said motioning to Colin’s right. 

"Thanks." 

Colin turned and walked up the isle to the door, which separated the walkway between the cars. 

Walking into the other car, he scanned the various groups of people until he spotted Ephram sitting in front of a pay phone making a phone call. 

Walking up behind the boy, he saw the look of concentration in Ephram’s face and decided to sit down and wait for him to finish the call.


	4. Meeting New Challenges

Chapter 4: Meeting New Challenges

 

Colin waited impatiently at the table, drumming his fingers on the countertop as he watched the play of emotions that passed over Ephram’s features as he spoke calmly into the phone. 

Finally Ephram hung up the phone and stood up. 

Noticing Colin’s presence for the first time, he pasted on a fake smile over his tired expression and took Colin’s hand in his. 

Standing up, Colin allowed Ephram to lead them back to their seats, waiting until they were in a relatively private place before he brought up the phone call. 

They took their seats, Ephram pulling Colin close and once again resting his head on his shoulder. 

“Who were you calling?” Colin asked while lazily running his hands through Ephram’s hair. 

“A friend. Austin, he said we can stay at his place for a while. He’s meeting us at the train station.” 

Colin noticed how tense Ephram’s shoulders were and had begun to soothingly massage the boy’s skull and shoulders. 

“Were you guys…involved?” Colin half-state half-asked, in what he hoped was not an accusatory tone. 

He waited for Ephram to answer, not wanting to see Ephram’s expression, concentrating instead on unclenching his fisted hands. 

Ephram sighed, then said, “We were… you could call it “dating”, before I left New York. When my mom died I stopped seeing him and I wouldn’t answer his calls. For a while he blamed me for leaving, I think he thought I was running away from him. I guess I was, but everything’s fine now. He’s dating Morgan now. He said that they were happy.” 

Colin said nothing berating himself for asking the question and choosing to ignore the sadness in Ephram’s voice. 

“How much longer ‘till we get to New York?” he asked, seeking to change the subject and wipe the picture of Ephram with someone else from his mind. 

“Hmmm, maybe six hours. Want something to read?” 

“Sure,” Colin said, moving back to allow Ephram to pull two mangas out of his bag and hand one to him.

***

“Hello?” Dr. Brown spoke into the phone hoping to hear his son’s voice. 

“Dr. Brown, this is Jonathan Hart. Is my son there?” Andy could almost feel the other man’s apprehension coming at him in waves through the phone. 

“No, he’s not. I was actually hoping that you would know where Ephram was.” Dr. Brown said, trying to maintain a friendly tone as panic begun to plague his thoughts. “His bag is missing. I’m afraid that he might have run off with Colin, due to their…relationship.” 

“So you’re aware that Ephram has been corrupting my son,” Jonathan said, anger in his voice. 

“Not until recently, and I don’t believe that Ephram was corrupting anyone. From what I have been told it was a mutual thing.”

“My Colin would never do such a thing. Your son must be putting strange ideas into his head.” Jonathan was almost screaming now. 

Andy took a deep breath, then said, “Look, we’re not helping either of our kids by fighting. Why don’t I meet you at your home and we can decide where they would have gone and what place we’re each searching for them.”

“Fine,” was Jonathan’s reply before he hung up.

***

Ephram and Colin stepped off the train, their bags in their hands. 

Ephram diligently searched the crowd looking for the familiar faces of his friends while Colin gazed around the amazedly. 

“Hey, Ephram!” they heard someone shouting from their right. 

Ephram turned towards the direction of the voice and found two people waving them over. 

Ephram smiled then ran towards them, dropping his bag a few feet away in order to reach up grasp each of them in his arms. 

Colin reluctantly walked up behind them, keeping several feet away, but remaining close enough to feel as if he was stating his dominance over Ephram. 

Looking over the shoulder of the girl that he was hugging, Ephram noticed Colin’s presence and stepped back to introduce him to his friends. 

“This is Morgan,” he said, pointing to a girl with long black hair who wore a long flowing black skirt and a red tank top.

“And this is Austin.” 

Colin inspected the other boy suspiciously, taking in his blonde hair, which in his opinion was in dire need of a haircut, his wide green eyes, and almost smirking at his t-shirt and shorts. 

“This is Colin,” Ephram continued, snapping Colin out of his jealous reverie and prompting him to notice Austin’s outstretched hand, which he quickly shook. 

“Pleased to meet you,” Morgan said. 

Colin nodded in response.

Austin leaned down and picked up Ephram’s bag. 

“Come on, we’ll take the subway over to our place. You can stay as long as you want.” 

“You guys are living together?” Ephram asked incredulously as he followed Austin and Morgan through the crowd, glancing back a few times to make sure that Colin was following. 

“Yeah, have been for three months now, but we can talk about that later.” Morgan said, reaching out and hooking her arm around Ephram’s waist.

Behind them, Colin dragged his bag, and wished that he had just gone to Denver.


	5. A Short Reprieve

Chapter 5: A Short Reprieve

 

Austin unlocked the apartment door and flicked on the light as Morgan, Ephram, and Colin entered the apartment behind him. 

 

Colin looked around him, taking in the small kitchen and the adjoining living room and smiling slightly at the random mangas that seemed to be strewn randomly around the room. 

 

Austin placed Ephram’s bag on the ground next to the four person kitchen table, then settled himself on the couch, turning to look at the three people that still stood by the door. 

 

“Want to watch a movie?” he asked, fixing Ephram and Colin with an exited glance. 

 

“I’m kind of tired. Would you guys mind if I took a nap?” Ephram answered noticing how Austin’s face dropped as he leaned down to pick up his bag. 

 

“Sure, you remember the way to the other room, don’t you?” Austin said, moving over to allow Morgan to sit next to him. 

 

“We’ll try to be quiet.” 

 

Ephram turned to his left and started walking down the hallway. 

 

“Aren’t you coming?” he said, turning to meet Colin with a half-lidded gaze before smiling childishly. 

 

Colin blushed at the obviously seductive tone of Ephram’s words, but after looking at Austin and Morgan, he realized that their looks had no judgment in them; they were merely awaiting his decision. 

 

Smiling sheepishly, Colin followed Ephram down the hall and into the second door they came across. 

 

Ephram flipped on the light switch then threw his bag in the corner. 

 

“Do you need the bathroom first?” 

 

“No, go ahead.” 

 

Colin watched as Ephram rummaged through his bag, then walked to the bathroom with a pair of pajama bottoms and a long sleeved t-shirt. 

 

Colin was looking around the room when a soft knock came from the door. 

 

“Yeah?” he said, opening it to find Morgan standing at the doorway holding two towels. 

 

“Sorry, I forgot to put these in the bathroom,” she said, handing them to Colin. “Will you please give these to Ephram too? He left them at my house when he left for Everwood.” 

 

Colin nodded then took the pack of pictures from Morgan, “Oh, and,” she turned smiling at him, “tell him I’m glad he came back.”

 

“I’m glad you’re here too,” she added a moment later as an afterthought and Colin smiled at her, closing the door as she retreated down the hall. 

 

He put the towels on the bed, then sat next to them looking through the pictures. 

 

There were a few of Ephram and his mom, then Delia at what looked like a zoo, and the last few were of Austin, Ephram, Morgan, and another guy. 

 

Colin looked closely at the picture, Ephram looked genuinely happy, his arms wrapped around Austin. His hair was completely purple, and if Colin looked closely he could tell that Ephram was wearing eyeliner. 

 

“Hey.” 

 

Colin jumped and almost dropped the pictures on the ground when he heard Ephram’s salutation. 

 

He had been unaware of how long he had been looking at the pictures. Apparently it had been quite some time judging by Ephram’s wet hair and the steam that followed him from the bathroom. 

 

Glancing at the bed, Colin let out a quiet chuckle. 

 

“What?” Ephram asked going to the other side of the room. 

 

“The towels are out here. How did you dry yourself?” Colin asked. 

 

“Creatively,” Ephram said, as he hung his sodden clothes on the back of a chair. Colin smiled and threw Ephram a towel before going into the bathroom with its twin. 

 

***

 

When Colin came out of the bathroom ten minutes later, he was surprised to find that Ephram was already in the bed, the covers around his waist waiting for Colin to get in before he turned off the light. 

 

Colin smiled at the sleepy look that Ephram gave him then after tossing his clothes into a pile at the foot of the bed, he climbed in under the covers. 

 

Ephram turned off the lights. 

 

Under the blankets Colin scooted closer to Ephram, laying his arm across the other boy’s waist. 

 

Tentatively he leaned over and begun to gently nibble on Ephram’s neck. Ephram let out a small sigh and leaned back into Colin. 

 

“Aren’t you tired?” Ephram asked, leaning further into Colin. 

 

Detecting the distracted and sleepy tone in Ephram’s voice Colin stopped his ministrations and settled for placing his arm around Ephram. 

 

Closing his eyes, Colin attempted to fall asleep. 

 

Uselessly he attempted to relax every muscle in his body and accept the darkness around him, but it all proved to be futile. 

 

The warmth of Ephram’s body kept distracting him and bringing his mind away from thoughts of sleep and to thoughts of the boy who was gently breathing next to him. 

 

Colin inhaled deeply as he was plagued with thoughts of Ephram laying on the same bed that they rested in now. It was not the Ephram whose arms he had on his, but the Ephram from the picture. The smiling, happy Ephram with the eyeliner and purple hair, an Ephram that he barely recognized. 

 

But perhaps what was most disturbing was the fact that in his thoughts, Ephram was not with him, but with Austin. Naked and moaning under these same covers. 

 

Of course, the practical side of Colin’s brain reminded him that Ephram and Austin wouldn’t be in this room, when Austin’s room was just down the hall. 

 

Colin decided that he preferred this room to the unknown depths of Austin’s chamber. 

 

Screwing his eyes shut tighter, Colin attempted to push the thoughts away, but it didn’t happen. 

 

The more he thought about Austin and Ephram, the angrier Colin got, until he was unconsciously gripping Ephram tightly and the need to somehow demonstrate his possession of Ephram became almost unbearable. 

 

Colin finally opened his eyes and gazed down at Ephram who was sleeping, his mouth half-open his breathing soft and gentle. 

 

Slowly, Colin leaned down and softly kissed Ephram’s lips. The boy mumbled something but continued to sleep. 

 

Colin resmued his ministrations, leaning down to kiss Ephram’s neck and to lightly nip at his collarbone. Slowly Colin raised himself on his elbows and slid under the blankets and over to Ephram’s side of the bed, leaning up to keep from crushing the other boy with his body, while nestling his right leg between Ephram’s. 

 

Colin continued to ravish Ephram’s neck, biting, then licking the exposed skin. 

 

Moments later Ephram begun to stir, and finally opening his eyes. 

 

Blinking profusely, Ephram waited for his eyes to adjust, surprised to find himself beneath an obviously aroused Colin. 

 

“Hmm?” Ephram asked, reaching out to touch Colin’s hair in attempt to get the other boy’s attention, but Colin continued to kiss his neck relentlessly. 

 

“Colin?” Ephram asked again. 

 

Colin ignored Ephram’s words and slid down his body, grasping the ends of Ephram’s shirt, pulling it over his head and tossing it on the floor. 

 

Ephram gasped as his skin was exposed to the cold air, and Colin leaned down to place his face on Ephram’s warm skin, inhaling the smell of soap that permeated the smooth surface. 

 

He tentatively reached out and licked Ephram’s soft, pale skin, drawing random pictures until he was far enough up Ephram’s body to take the boy’s nipple in his mouth and bite and lick it repeatedly. 

 

Ephram moaned loudly and grabbed the blankets at his side as he pushed up against Colin, feeling his erection push against Colin’s chest. 

 

Colin continued to suck on Ephram’s nipples, delighting at the noises that the boy made beneath him, as he inconspicuously slid his hand down Ephram’s front and grasped the string that held Ephram’s pants closed. 

 

He carefully untied them, then grasped the side of both the pants and the boxers and begun to yank them down slowly. 

 

“Stop. Colin, we can’t. Morgan and Austin could still be up…” Ephram said, struggling to catch his breath. 

 

Colin continued pulling on Ephram’s boxers and when Ephram’s hands came down to still his, he managed to grasp both of his wrists in one of his hands and pin them to the side while he attempted to coax Ephram’s hips upwards. 

 

Releasing Ephram’s hands and pinning them beneath his body, Colin moved upwards and captured Ephram’s mouth, massaging Ephram’s tongue with his and distracting Ephram from his current predicament. 

 

Ephram sighed into the kiss and allowed into his mouth. 

 

As he devoured Ephram’s mouth, Colin slid his free hand between their bodies and begun to massage Ephram through his boxers. 

 

Ephram let out what could only be half a moan and half a scream as he bucked upwards into Colin’s hand. 

 

Colin took the opportunity to yank down on the boxers with his other hand and managed to get them down to mid-thigh before he released Ephram’s mouth to removed the rest of the offensive clothing, leaving Ephram bare beneath him. 

 

Ephram moaned his defeat as Colin grabbed his cock and begun to slowly caress it as he deftly removed his shirt with the other hand. 

 

Further admitting his defeat, Ephram helped Colin untie his pants and watched as the older boy stripped himself of them and tossed them on the floor along with his shirt and Ephram’s bottoms. 

 

Colin sprawled himself out on top of Ephram, and offered two of his fingers to the moaning boy. 

 

Ephram understood him immediately and took the two digits into his mouth, sucking hard as he coated them with his saliva. 

 

Colin removed his fingers from Ephram’s mouth and nudged the boy’s legs apart taking a moment to look at Ephram’s sweat covered body. 

 

Ephram complied, spread out beneath Colin admiring the look of lust that seemed to have possessed Colin and which permeated all of his features. 

 

Colin traced his fingers over Ephram’s opening, watching the play of emotions wash over Ephram’s face. 

 

He watched as Ephram closed his eyes, his member straining upward and let out a small sound that could only be taken as a plea before inserting the two digits into the boy’s opening. 

 

Taking in a sharp breath, Ephram opened his eyes and made himself relax, waiting a moment before nodding for Colin to insert a second digit. 

 

Colin moved his fingers in a circular motion, stretching Ephram as much as possible. 

 

“Colin, I need you now,” Ephram moaned, opening himself wider in a blatant invitation. 

 

Colin accepted, lifting Ephram’s hips and positioning them before he plunged himself into Ephram without a word of warming. 

 

Ephram screamed, masking the sound that came out of his voice by twisting his face into a nearby pillow. 

 

Not waiting for Ephram to adjust, Colin pulled out and moved back into Ephram. 

 

Ephram let out another loud moan, leaning up to grasp Colin’s shoulders and digging his nails painfully into Colin’s back as Colin pushed into him once more. 

 

Colin continued to move within Ephram, loving the friction his body created with the other boy’s. 

 

Mindlessly, he leaned down and begun to roughly bite and suck on Ephram’s neck, leaving dark marks that would obviously still be apparent in the morning. 

 

He once again moved his hand between their bodies and grasped Ephram’s cock, stroking it in time with their movements. 

 

Ephram ran his nails down Colin’s back, breaking the skin and muffled his scream on Colin’s shoulder as he came, spilling his seed between their bodies. 

 

Colin followed a minute later, biting Ephram’s chest, right above his right nipple, one last time as he came inside of him. 

 

Exhausted, Colin slid off Ephram and settled himself next to him, reaching out to the ground for his forgotten t-shirt, which he used to clean them off, before tossing it to the side of the room and retaking his place next to Ephram. 

 

Silently, he nestled his head in the space between Ephram’s neck and shoulder and guiltily fingered the marks that adorned Ephram’s pale torso. 

 

He avoided looking at Ephram’s face expecting to find confusion or accusation there, but when he felt Ephram’s hand rest lightly on his head before beginning to stroke his hair, he knew that everything was fine. 

 

Burying himself further into the other boy’s body Colin closed his eyes and let himself fall into a exhausted and dreamless sleep. 

 

Listening to Colin’s deep breathing, Ephram shifted on the bed, trying to make himself comfortable without disturbing the slumbering form. 

 

He let out a quiet hiss as he felt a stab of sharp pain where Colin had taken him too roughly. 

 

Finding a slightly more comfortable spot, Ephram settled down, attempting to find sleep but plagued by the look on Colin’s face as he had taken him. 

 

Colin’s eyes had been full of possessiveness, lust, and something else, something that Ephram couldn’t quite place. 

 

Mentally shrugging Ephram once again closed his eyes, concentration on the feel of Colin’s skin against his own. 

 

As his hand lowered past Colin’s hair and to his neck, it struck Ephram how relaxed Colin’s demeanor was against him, much more relaxed than he had ever felt to him before. 

 

Maybe coming to New York wasn’t such a bad idea after all, Ephram thought, smiling slightly and stroking the skin on Colin neck.


	6. Possession

Chapter 6: Possession

 

“I’ve gone everyplace in this town that Ephram has ever sat foot in. No one has seen either of them,” Andy said dejectedly, walking behind Mr. Hart into their living room. 

 

“The Abbot’s haven’t heard from them either. I talked to both Bright and Amy; they don’t know anything.” The man reaffirmed, worry showing in his tone of voice. 

 

“What do we do now?” Mrs. Hart asked, frantically getting up from her seat and walking towards her husband and grasping his arm. 

 

They stared at each other for an immeasurable amount of time, each attempting to dig up some shred of a memory that might given them insight into the whereabouts of their son. 

 

“Do you mind if I use you telephone for a moment, I need to speak to my neighbor.” Andy asked.

 

“Sure, it’s over there near the lamp,” Mrs. Hart told him, motioning to the table where the phone was located.

 

Andy picked up the phone and dialed Nina’s phone number. 

 

“Hey, Nina.”

 

“Oh, hi Andy,” came her cheerful response. 

 

“Can I ask you for a favor?” 

 

“Sure.”

 

“Will you please check in on Delia, she’s home alone.”

 

“Oh, she’s already over here watching a movie with Sam. Edna called me and asked me to pick her up from school. No word from Ephram yet?” Nina asked, concern in her voice. 

 

“No, we haven’t found him or Colin yet. I’ll just stay out for a few more hours then I’ll pick her up.”

 

“You sound tired, don’t worry about Delia, I’ll take her to school tomorrow. Just concentrate on finding Ephram, then get some sleep.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

“You’re welcome. Good luck.”

 

“Thanks again. Bye.”

 

“Bye.”

 

Andy hung up the phone, then turned to find Mr. and Mrs. Hart looking at him expectantly.

 

“What are we going to do?” Mrs. Hart asked him.

 

“I’m going to go check the bus and airport in case they decided to leave town. Will you please stay here in case they call or show up?” he asked, grabbing his coat as he made his way to the hall. 

 

“You think that they could have gone as far as to take a plane?” Mr. Hart asked disbelievingly. 

 

“Sir, I wouldn’t put anything past my son, if he really wanted to leave. Knowing him, he’s had his escape plan ready since we moved here.” 

 

The Harts exchanged concerned looks. 

 

“You might want to try the new train station too,” Mr. Hart offered, defeat in his voice. 

 

“Thanks. I’ll keep you posted.”

 

***

 

The phone rang and Mrs. Hart lunged at it. 

 

“Hello? Colin?” she asked frantically into the phone. 

 

“No, I’m sorry. It’s just me, Andy. I’m here at the train station. It appears that a boy matching Ephram’s description was here a few hours ago. He apparently bought two tickets to New York.” 

 

“What? New York?” Mrs. Hart said into the phone, fear in her voice. 

 

“New York!” Mr. Hart bellowed, getting up from his seat and taking the phone from his hysterical wife. “What do you mean New York? Your son dragged my Colin to New York!” 

 

“I rather doubt that anyone could drag Colin anywhere. I’m going to see if I can get any more information from the man here. I’ll meet you at your house to decide what to do in about twenty minutes.” Andy said, hanging up before Colin’s father had a chance to say anything. 

 

***

 

Colin awoke alone on the bed to the sound of running water. 

 

He slowly opened his eyes and felt behind him at the space that Ephram’s body had previously occupied. 

 

He shifted over to Ephram’s side of the bed, wrapping himself in the other boy’s scent and burying himself in the warmth left by Ephram’s body. 

 

Closing his eyes he let himself drift off in the darkness provided by the curtains on the windows and the comforter on his head. 

 

Smiling softly, he thought of the first time he had seen Ephram. 

 

Colin realized early on that he couldn’t remember much of the first couple of weeks after he woke up from the coma, except for the first time he saw Ephram. 

 

He had been sitting in a car, Amy and Bright at his side, gazing out the window at the crowd of students and teachers all looking at him expectantly. 

 

When he stepped out of the car they all cheered and moved towards him, all but Ephram. 

 

Ephram stood back from the crowd, gazing at him intensely, a mixture of jealousy and interest on his face. 

 

Colin had been unable to talk to him, but in the remaining days he discovered his name and was surprised to find that his father had been the man who saved his life. 

 

Immediately Colin saw an opportunity to get closer to the alluring boy.

 

After a few weeks he attempted to befriend him by offering him a spot in their group, but every time he got close to him, Ephram shut himself off and backed away. 

 

One day Colin had enough of Ephram’s rejection, he rode his bike to Ephram’s house and waited on the porch until Ephram came home, his sister Delia in tow. 

 

He asked to be let in the house and Ephram reluctantly agreed, allowing him to enter and starting Delia on her homework before sitting on the couch next to Colin and staring at him expectantly as Colin sought for the words that never came. 

 

That was the first time that they kissed. 

 

Colin leaned forward and capturing Ephram’s mouth a moment before running out of the house leaving a shocked Ephram on the couch. 

 

It was not until he was two blocks from the house that he realized that Ephram had kissed him back.

 

Stopping and turning around he was surprised to find an out of breath Ephram staring at him, a look of disbelief and excitement on his face. 

 

Colin smiled to himself as he thought of their first few weeks together. 

 

Bright had known from the beginning, or close to the beginning, definitely from the moment that he caught Colin and Ephram making out on Colin’s couch one Saturday evening. 

 

Delia knew too, but after Ephram carefully explained the situation to her they managed to buy her silence with a trip to the ice cream parlor and a promise that Bright would remain solely hers. 

 

Things had been so much better before stupid tests and parents had gotten in their way. Before they had had to flee to this city. 

 

Colin grimaced slightly, he was already beginning to loathe New York. The city, although it provided Colin with the anonymity that he so desperately desired, also brought him face to face with the fear that Ephram would realize that there was an entire world full of men that would just as willingly be with him and who would not carry the emotional baggage that Colin always seemed to have in tow. 

 

The smile faded from Colin’s face. 

 

Moments later he was thankfully distracted from his self deprecating thoughts by the sound of the shower being shut off and the door opening to reveal a slightly damp Ephram. 

 

“Good morning,” the boy said, coming out of the bathroom clad only in a towel and making his way to the bed to greet Colin with a good morning kiss, a commodity which they had never previously been able to share. 

 

The feel of Ephram’s tongue managed to chase the bad thoughts away, a characteristic that Colin found both disturbing and alluring. 

 

“Why so sad?” Ephram asked, pouting slightly as he withdrew from Colin and went to rummage in his bag for clothes to wear. 

 

Colin watched as Ephram picked out boxers and pants and pulled them on before dragging out a black turtleneck. 

 

Colin left the bed and came up behind Ephram, pressing himself against the boy suggestively before taking the turtleneck from his hands and rummaging through the bag, finding a T-shirt and handing it to Ephram. 

 

“But…” the boy intoned, motioning to the variety of bruises and bitemarks that adorned his neck. 

 

“Let them see,” Colin breathed into his ear, reaching gout and tracing it with his tongue. 

 

Ephram shivered involuntarily at the feeling of Colin’s mouth on his ear, then slowly donned the black T-shirt. 

 

“Are you happy? Now will you tell me what’s wrong?” 

 

“Nothing. Everything’s fine,” Colin said, capturing Ephram’s mouth before pulling back to examine the proof of his hold on Ephram.


	7. Promenades

Chapter 7: Promenades

 

Colin followed Ephram as they wound through the crowded streets; occasionally glancing at the buildings surrounded them. 

 

They emerged on the other side of the throng of people that had just come out of a building, Colin catching up with Ephram and taking the boy’s gloved hand in his as he managed to get in step with the younger boy. 

 

As they turned a corner, the sound of the crowd diminished and eventually faded out once they moved far enough away from the rambunctious street. 

 

Ephram had been going on walks like these for weeks, it was only recently that Colin had taken up the habit, preferring to brave the winter cold rather than wait at home worrying about Ephram’s whereabouts. 

 

Letting Ephram silently lead him through the almost empty street, Colin thought about the first time that Ephram had gone for one of these walks. 

 

They had been squeezed into the couch, the four of them, watching some random movie that Austin and Ephram had picked up on the way home from work. 

 

Colin had stopped watching the movie halfway through it, content to sit there with his head on Ephram’s shoulder dozing off at random intervals. 

 

He was awoken from one such nap by a knock on the door. 

 

Austin had slowly disentangled himself from where he laid beneath Morgan and walked to the door glancing through the peephole before letting out a quiet “Fuck!” 

 

At the sound of the curse, they all sat up looking at Austin with confusion on their faces. 

 

“What is it?” Morgan asked, standing up. 

 

“Ephram, it’s your dad,” Austin said, trying to keep his voice from being heard outside. 

 

“Shit,” Ephram said, leaping up and dragging Colin with him. 

 

“What are we going to do?” Colin asked. 

 

They all looked at each other for a moment, none of them saying anything as the knock on the door came again. 

 

At the sound, Morgan seemed to awake from a deep dream and sprung into action. 

 

“Colin, Ephram, you guys go hide in our room. We’ll see what your dad wants then send him away,” she said, ushering the boys down the hall. 

 

Ephram and Colin succumbed to Morgan’s orders and made their way down the darkened hallway and into Morgan and Austin’s room attempting to make as little noise as possible. 

 

Once the door had shut, Morgan nodded at Austin who opened the door to reveal Dr. Andy Brown. 

 

“Hello?” Austin asked, acting oblivious to Andy’s identity. “Can I help you with something?” 

 

“Yes, are you Austin Parker?” Andy asked politely. 

 

“Yes, I am. Who are you?” 

 

“I’m Andy Brown. I believe you are friends with my son, Ephram,” Andy stated. 

 

“Yes, I was. Isn’t he in Colorado?” Austin said, moving out of the way as Andy entered the apartment. 

 

“No, he’s not. Ephram ran away with a friend of his a few days ago. I have reason to believe that he came here to New York. From what I hear you were his best friend and would probably be the one to help him or at least know where he would go.” Andy said, looking at Austin sternly. 

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. I haven’t seen Ephram since you guys moved away,” Austin said, attempting to sound sincere. 

 

“Stop acting oblivious. I know Ephram’s here, he has to be,” Andy said, anger beginning to taint his voice. 

 

“Mr. Brown, please calm down,” Morgan said stepping in front of the angry man. 

 

“I won’t calm down. My son is here, that’s his comic book over there,” Andy said motioning to a manga that Ephram had left lying open on the kitchen table as if it’s existence alone proved his theory. 

 

“Ephram,” Andy yelled out. 

 

When he received no answer, he pushed past Morgan and Austin and begun to make his way down the hallway. 

 

“Ephram, I know you’re here, come out,” Andy yelled. 

 

“He’s not here,” Morgan said stepping in Andy’s way and impeding him from going any farther down the dark hallway. 

 

“Ephram, please just come out. We need to talk. I know I acted rashly but I didn’t mean it. Ephram, Colin needs help and you need to be home. We need you at home,” Andy said dejectedly. 

 

“Mr. Brown, Ephram isn’t here,” Austin said, as Morgan took the man’s arm and attempted to pull him away from the hallway. “That Manga, or comic book as you called it, belongs to me. I work at a comic book store and a coworker lent it to me,” Austin said, helping Morga steer the man towards the door. 

 

“We do not know where Ephram is and we would appreciate it if you left our home. If we have any information we’ll contact you. I believe that Ephram gave me your home number at some point in time,” Austin said, pushing Andy out of the door and closing it before the man had any chance to say a word. 

 

Ephram and Colin sat in Austin and Morgan’s room listening to the conversation. 

 

They had managed to make it to Austin and Morgan’s room without any incriminating incidents. 

 

Once there, Colin had stood by the door listening while Ephram sat on the bed looking defeated. 

 

“How did he find us?” Colin whispered, leaving his spot on the door momentarily and moving closer to Ephram. 

 

“Delia, she knew Austin,” Ephram said, closing his eyes and lying back on the bed. 

 

Colin was struck by a sudden jolt of jealousy when he noticed how appealing, how fitting, Ephram looked spread upon the blue sheets of Austin’s bed, but he pushed the feeling down and concentrated on their present problem. It had made sense for them to come in here after all, it was the room farthest down the hall and there was a fire escape that they could use if pressed for a quick exit. Colin retold himself the information but it was useless against the jealousy that Colin felt whenever he thought of Austin and Ephram’s past. 

 

From outside of the room they could hear Andy’s yells and pushing away his previous thoughts, Colin’s hand found Ephram’s and grasped it in what he hoped was a comforting manner. 

 

The other boy’s tightened his grip as he heard his father’s voice and the pleading that it held. 

 

Minutes later, they heard the door slam shut and Ephram relaxed slightly, his grip loosening as his eyes opened slightly. 

 

They waited in silence until Morgan and Austin came into the room. 

 

“He’s left. We watched him from the window. He got in his car and drove away,” Morgan said, sitting on the bed on Ephram’s other side and putting her hand on Ephram’s shoulder once the boy sat up. 

 

Ephram sat on the bed, recalling his father’s words. At the thought of his father and Delia, the air seemed to contract around Ephram constricting his airflow. 

 

He jumped up, pulling away from both Colin and Morgan, saying something about needing some air, then walking out of the room, pushing past Austin, and walking out of the apartment. 

 

When Ephram had returned hours later, he had been quiet, crawling into bed with Colin and letting the boy do what he wanted with him. 

 

Colin recalled that Ephram had tasted of cigarettes and some unrecognizable alcohol. 

 

Now here they were together haunting the same streets that Ephram had walked in what seemed like another life. 

 

Looking up Colin noted that once again Ephram was avoiding that particular street. 

 

They must have walked down every street in Manhattan. All except for that one block, no matter where they were going Ephram always stirred them away from that street. Making up some reason or excuse as to why they needed to take another road if Colin asked why they were deviating from their course. 

 

Colin had been out with Morgan one evening when they reached the mysterious street, he asked Morgan why Ephram would avoid it. Morgan started to laugh at his accusation, then taking in the street’s name, her face turned down and she quietly said, “This is where his mother had her accident.” 

 

This time without a word Colin allowed himself to be stirred away, not bothering to fight with Ephram as he commented on taking Colin out to a pizza place somewhere down another road.


	8. Disagreements

Chapter 8: Disagreements

 

They sat at the window of some pizzeria. Ephram was slowly devouring a slice of pepperoni pizza while Colin picked at his, every once in a while taking a bite when he felt the weight of the other boy’s stare lingering upon him for too long. 

 

Ephram’s morose mood had lifted and it seemed as if the boys’ dispositions had interchanged for now Colin was the sullen one. 

 

Ephram tried at random intervals to make conversation but Colin kept to one word responses and would go back to looking out the window if pressed on any particular subject. 

 

After a particularly long silence, Colin stood up, his pizza barely half-eaten, and walked towards the back of the pizzeria muttering something about needing to go to the bathroom. 

 

Ephram watched him walk into the men’s room, remembering that Colin had already gone earlier while Ephram waited for their pizza. 

 

Looking down at the table he started to gather their trash and placed it back on the tray that they had been given then dumped it into the trash can. 

 

Glancing down at his watch he noticed that at least five minutes had gone by and Colin had yet to return. 

 

Maybe there’s a line, Ephram thought but decided to go check out the bathroom anyway. 

 

When he stepped into the bathroom, Ephram found that there was no line and that the bathroom was mostly quiet except for the sounds of retching coming from one of the stalls. 

 

Glancing to the stalls, he found one empty and the other one held a person on their knees. 

 

Ephram sighed when he recognized the shoes as Colin’s and that the retching sounds were coming from him. 

 

He quietly knocked on the stall door. 

 

“Colin?” he asked his voice full of concern. 

 

The retching sounds stopped and Ephram waited by the door until it opened to reveal a pale Colin. 

 

“Are you ok?” Ephram asked gently. 

 

“Yeah, must have been something I ate,” Colin said attempting to give Ephram a comforting look as he walked to the sink where he splashed his face with water and rinsed his mouth out. 

 

“Yeah, it must have been,” Ephram said mostly to himself, as Colin took his hand.

 

Ephram noted how the coldness and clamminess of Colin’s hand as he allowed the boy to lead him out of the pizzeria and towards the apartment. 

 

***

 

“Where are you going?” Colin asked as he watched Ephram gather his coat and keys and walk towards the door. 

 

“Work,” Ephram said nonchalantly. 

 

“But you’re not on for another hour and a half, I thought we could go out and get lunch or something,” Colin said, getting up from his seat on the couch. 

 

“I’m sorry, but I promised Austin that I would meet him for lunch since he took the morning shift at the comic store and I have the afternoon shift.” 

 

Colin frowned. 

 

“You’re always going out with Austin instead of me.” 

 

“What are you talking about?” Ephram smirked. “The only place I’ve gone without you in the last month outside of work was that one party. And I went with Austin and Morgan, plus you didn’t want to come. Anyway you told me to go.” 

 

“Well, I regret it now,” Colin muttered under his breath, turning around to face the TV again. 

 

“Look, babe, I know you get bored being in here all day. I’ll bring you something to read from the store and we can go out and do something tonight. Maybe go to a movie or something?” Ephram said giving Colin his most pleading his look. 

 

“Ok, I’ll go look at movie titles and times,” Colin relented giving Ephram a smile. 

 

“Great,” Ephram said, leaning in to kiss Colin. 

 

“See you tonight,” he said as he walked out the door. 

 

***

 

“Ephram, there’s something important that I need to discuss with you,” Austin said slowly as Ephram took a bite out of his hamburger. 

 

“Well?” Ephram said when he realized that Austin needed some sort of encouragement. 

 

“There’s something wrong with Colin,” Austin said after taking a deep breath. 

 

“What?” Ephram asked distractedly as he stole a fry from Austin’s tray. 

 

“He’s sick, Ephram. Colin is sick,” Austin said his tone grave. 

 

“What do you mean? Take a look at him, he’s in perfect health,” Ephram said, waving his hand as if Colin were standing before them. 

 

“Morgan and I have both noticed that he throws up constantly,” Austin said, making his tone as gentle as he could. 

 

“So, he has a weak stomach. Certain foods make him nauseous, he’s been that way since I met him,” Ephram said. 

 

“Certain foods? Everything makes him nauseous,” Austin said in an accusatory tone, then after a moment of though he added, “What about his headaches has he always had those?” 

 

Ephram looked down at the half eaten plate of fries that Austin had slid closer to him, not willing to meet his friend’s gaze. 

 

“I guess it’s because he hasn’t been sleeping well,” Ephram said, looking for an explanation. 

 

“Ephram, stop kidding yourself, you don’t get migraines because of lack of sleep,” Austin said, his tone rising with exasperation. 

 

“Look, I’ve talked to Colin about it and he says he’s fine. If he says he’s fine, then he is,” Ephram said, making his voice sound firm and mentally willing Austin to drop the subject. 

 

Austin recognized the tone of Ephram’s voice and stared at the boy for a few minutes before returning to his food, letting the argument rest for the time being.


	9. The Movies

Chapter 9: The Movies

 

Ephram made his way through the darkened movie theater, grasping Colin’s hand within his as he guided the boy up towards the back, thankful that the theater was almost deserted with only a few couples waiting for the movie to begin. 

 

Spotting an appealing spot, Ephram led them to the center of one of the back isles searching for the perfect view of the movie screen and sat down. 

 

Tentatively, Ephram reached out and grasped Colin’s hand as the lights darkened and the previews began to play on the large screen. 

 

Slowly he leaned in, settling himself as close to the Colin’s body as possible with a plastic armrest between them. 

 

A smile grazed Ephram’s lips as he leaned into Colin. The boy’s body molding to accommodate his as Ephram settled his head on his neck and the movie began. 

 

Ephram stared up at the screen finding halfway through the movie that his eyes had begun to droop and that he had lost interest in the storyline. 

 

He let out a yawn as he considered closing his eyes and sleeping through the remainder of the film. 

 

He looked up at Colin who seemed completely engrossed in the film. 

 

He was extremely disappointed with the film. It was nowhere near as good as the previous one, although he doubted Colin would know since he didn’t remember ever seeing the prequel. 

 

Gazing back up at the screen, Ephram smiled deciding that the sight of a naked Keanu Reeves was partly responsible for the boy’s engrossment. 

 

Looking down at Colin’s lap, Ephram’s smile grew when he noticed the stimulating effect that the film was having on Colin, who shifted in his seat in an attempt to accommodate his growing arousal. 

 

Smiling and chuckling softly, Ephram buried his face closer to Colin’s neck, closing his eyes as he inhaled his lover’s scent. 

 

He barely repressed a moan when Colin’s hand snaked across his thigh to come to rest on his crotch. 

 

He could feel the boy’s hand stroke along the seam of the pants until a bulge became apparent and he had Ephram clutching at the armrest. 

 

“Not here,” Ephram murmured into Colin’s neck as the boy begun to play with the button of his jeans. 

 

Colin ignored his words as he unsnapped the button and slowly pushed Ephram away from him as he slid off the chair and dropped to his knees in front of Ephram’s chair, pushing Ephram’s legs apart to make room for himself. 

 

Ephram opened his eyes and looked across the room, thankful that the rest of the couples seemed oblivious to his predicament, as he attempted to pull his boyfriend from the floor and back to his seat. 

 

Colin pushed away his hands again and continued to stroke across Ephram’s encased erection. 

 

“Colin, I said no,” Ephram said more forcefully as he tried to push his legs together. 

 

Colin pushed his legs apart once more and Ephram moved out of his grasp, jumping over several seats as he rushed out of the movie theater.

 

Colin sat back up, glancing around as the remaining people turned upon hearing Ephram’s outburst and seeing the boy’s escape, to glare at him skeptically. 

 

***

 

Ephram stood outside in the cold, pulling his coat more tightly around himself as he concentrated on willing away his current erection. 

 

Shoving his hands in his pockets, he looked up and through the theater’s glass doors, waiting until he saw Colin step out into the lobby.

 

The boy spotted him and made his way outside, his face contorted into a cold, indifferent mask.

 

“Look, Colin. I’m sorry. I just didn’t want to in front of all those people,” Ephram explained quickly but got no response from Colin. 

 

Without warning the boy turned and walked away not sparing Ephram a glance. 

 

Ephram cursed under his breath before he took off after the Colin, speeding up his pace until he was walking beside the silent boy. 

 

If Colin was aware of Ephram’s presence, which he must have been, he ignored it, walking silently and ignoring his apologies, as they got closer and closer to the apartment.

 

***

 

“Come on, Colin. I said that I was sorry,” Ephram pleaded as Colin moved to go into their bathroom. 

 

“Sorry? For what? For not wanting me anymore? Well it doesn’t matter because I don’t want you either. You can go ahead and fuck Austin or whoever else you want and I don’t care,” the boy said as he gathered his things and moved to toss them in his bag. 

 

“Again with that? I am not fucking Austin, he’s just my friend,” Ephram said incredulously. 

 

“Liar!” Colin yelled. 

 

“Will you please be quiet you’ll wake the entire building.” 

 

“I don’t care. Fuck them all and fuck you,” Colin said just as loudly. 

 

“You don’t mean that,” Ephram said, taking Colin’s bag off the bed. 

 

“Give that back!” 

 

“No, you’re not leaving until we talk about this,” Ephram said, holding onto the bag. 

 

“No! I’m leaving now!” 

 

Ephram watched as Colin pushed past him, moving to the door. 

 

Ephram watched as Colin reached out to grab the doorknob but his hand froze in the air moments before Colin collapsed on the floor his body convulsing uncontrollably. 

 

“Colin!” Ephram yelled, dropping down beside the boy and attempting to still the boy’s body. 

 

“Austin! Morgan! Call 911!” Ephram yelled a moment before the door crashed open to reveal the two startled people. 

 

Upon seeing Colin on the floor they both sprung into action, Morgan dropping down to help Ephram as Austin ran to the phone and dialed 911.


	10. Hospital

Chapter 10: Hospital

 

Morgan slowly replaced the phone on the hook and slowly returned to the waiting room, stopping at the door to steel herself as she looked at Ephram’s slumped shoulders and seemingly frail frame. 

 

“Ephram, we called your dad,” Morgan said soothingly as she took one of the plastic chairs next to the boy, wrapping an arm around Ephram’s shoulder. “He’s taking the next plane here.” 

 

Ephram nodded, his gaze fixed on the floor. 

 

Morgan looked up from where she was rubbing Ephram’s back to watch Austin talk to one of the doctors. She watched the doctor pat Austin’s shoulder encouragingly before he turned and walked back into the trauma area. 

 

She looked up at him, unspoken questions in her eyes. 

 

“He’s stabilized and awake, but they won’t let us see him until a guardian or parent allows it. They’re bringing in one of your dad’s colleagues,” he said looking down at Ephram, concern in his features. 

 

Ephram nodded before returning his gaze to the floor.

 

“Ephram, say something,” Morgan said, pleading in her voice. 

 

Ephram looked up from the spot on the floor where his gaze had been fixed for most of the evening since they had seen them wheel Colin’s unconscious body through the doors. 

 

His eyes were red rimmed, and a few tears remained unshed at the corners. 

 

“It’s all my fault, I yelled at him and this happened,” Ephram said, his voice breaking before Morgan pulled him against her letting him bury his face in her shoulders. 

 

***

 

*Four Hours Later*

 

Andy Brown pushed his way through the crowds at the airport waving his hands frantically in search of a cab. 

 

Finally spotting one, he ran, his hand gripping his overnight bag tightly as he finally reached the cab, opening the door and jumping in. 

 

“New York Downtown hospital,” he said to the man “and I’ll add a hundred dollars to your fare if you make it there as fast as possible.” 

 

He sat back, drumming his hands over the seat repeatedly, betraying his agitation. 

 

“Thanks,” he said, when the man stopped in front of the emergency room exit. 

 

Shielding his eyes from the early morning sun, he rushed up the entrance and asked for Colin Hart. 

 

“He’s been admitted, on the third floor.” He turned, running up the stairs, not bothering with the elevator and making his way to the nurses’ station. 

 

“I need to talk to Dr. Miles,” he told one of the nurses. 

 

“He’s over there,” the nurse pointed to a balding middle-aged man. 

 

“Hello, I’m Andy Brown. We spoke before about Colin Hart.” 

 

“Yes, I remember. It’s and honor to meet you Dr. Brown, I’m a huge fan of your work.” 

 

“Thank you, but could we skip the formalities. I would like to see the boy.” 

 

“He is asleep at the moment, but I do have the results from his MRI available for you to look at,” the man said, leading Andy to another room. 

 

Turning off the light, he help up the X-Ray to the light. “It appears that a blood clot has formed where judging by the scar tissue the operation occurred.” 

 

“Damn,” Andy cursed under his breath. 

 

“As you know it is quiet common with surgeries of this magnitude. The boy will need another operation,” the man said. 

 

“I know. I’ll inform the parents. Right now I would like to see my son. Did anyone come in with Colin?” 

 

“Yes, two young men and a young lady. They’re in the waiting room.” 

 

“Thank you.” Andrew hurriedly walked down the hallway that the other doctor had pointed him down and found a room, decorated in the usual hospital colors. The room was empty save for an elderly African American man watching the television and the three people at the far corner. 

 

Andy took in Ephram’s two friends Morgan and Austin, whom he remembered from that night months ago, sitting with a sleeping Ephram curled up on the seats between them his head on the girl’s lap. 

 

Morgan had had her eyes closed but opened them and sat up when she hear Austin move. Andy watched as they both sat up straighter moving closer together as if to provide Ephram with as much protection as possible, waking up the boy in the process. 

 

“Hmmm? Are there anymore news?” Ephram asked moving his head up and opening his eyes, which immediately grew wider as he sad his father. 

 

“Dad?” 

 

Andy had spent the entirety of the plane flight telling himself that he would not be angry with Ephram that he would not overreact, but as soon as he heard his son’s fearful whisper and saw his red rimmed eyes, he rushed forward and captured the boy in a massive hug his anger fading for the time being. 

 

“How’s Colin?” 

 

“He’s awake, but he’ll have to be admitted into the hospital when we get back to Denver.” 

 

“Denver?” 

 

“His parents are taking the next flight they should be here soon and you’re coming home.” Ephram nodded, not daring to look into his father’s eyes lest he burst into tears once again. 

 

“I’m sorry,” he whispered. 

 

“It’s ok, we’ll talk about it when we get home.”

 

***

 

Ephram watched as Colin’s parents and his father talked to a doctor. The pair signed a few papers then shook hands with the neurologist before turning and leading Colin to the elevators. 

 

When they turned Ephram caught the threatening glares that they shot him. He didn’t avert his eyes, wanting to see for himself that Colin was in fact alright and to look into his eyes and know how he was doing. 

 

But Colin didn’t look up, not even to meet Ephram with the angry glare that he was expecting, he just looked at his feet as he slowly made his way to the elevators, flanked by his two overprotective parents. 

 

Ephram’s spirits dropped some more if that was even possible. 

 

His father came to him. “I know we should probably stay and rest but Deliah is worried and I’m not leaving her at Nina’s house without any news. Our plane leaves in a few hours,” he said, putting his hand on his son’s shoulder. 

 

Ephram looked up, but did not meet his eyes, nodding to ensure that he had heard the man’s words. Andy followed Ephram’s crestfallen gaze to the figures of the Hart’s getting into the elevator. 

 

Turning Andy looked at Morgan and Austin.

 

“Will you please send Ephram and Colin’s bags to my house, I’ll cover shipping costs? Although what you did was wrong, I am glad that Ephram has friends that care this much about him. I’m sorry that I did not meet either of you sooner. You’re welcome at our house whenever you want to visit,” Andy said to the two teenagers that stood behind Ephram as if poised to fight to protect their friend. 

 

They both nodded, looking down at Ephram with concern in their eyes. 

 

“Come on,” he squeezed encouragingly, “we better get going if we want to make the flight on time.” Ephram nodded again and turned to his two friends. 

 

Morgan enveloped him in a hug, kissing his cheek. 

 

“Keep in touch this time and call us whenever you need us,” she whispered and Ephram gave her a half-hearted smile. 

 

He looked up at Austin, unsure of what to do since their last departure had been so sudden. He started to extend his hand before Austin pulled him forward, tucking Ephram’s face beneath his chin as he used to do when they had been together. 

 

Ephram hugged back, comforted by the warmth that he didn’t realize until then that he had missed. 

 

“You know that I love you, right?” the boy said into Ephram’s hair. 

 

“I know,” Ephram whispered, surprised to find that he had a voice. Austin squeezed him gently, before letting him go. 

 

“Tell Deliah that we miss her,” Austin said, as Ephram and Andy turned to go. 

 

Ephram waved good-bye somewhat grateful that his friends had chosen to stay behind, allowing him to leave with his father before they returned to their apartment. 

 

Ephram walked beside his father, not sure of what would happen or what repercussions his actions would have, he merely wondered if Colin would be at the airport and if he would ever be allowed to see him again. 

 

Taking his seat on the airplane next to his father, Ephram was mildly surprised that he managed to make it all the way to the airport without collapsing and that his dad had yet to attach the house arrest bracelet to his small torso.


	11. Visitations

Chapter 11: Visitations

 

Ephram sat in his room staring at an open manga that sat on his lap. He and his dad had spoken about him running away to New York with Colin and although he had thankfully not been officially grounded, he had yet to leave the house for three days. 

He had tried to call Colin several times but his parents always answered the phone firs and stopped him from reaching his boyfriend. He knew from what his dad said that Colin’s surgery was scheduled for the next day and he was more than a little nervous and was going to go crazy from lack of news. 

He was interrupted from his morose thoughts by a light tapping at his window. Looking up, he was surprised to find the culprit to be Bright rather than the branch he had expected to see. 

Getting off the bed, he quickly walked over to his window and pulled it open, allowing cold mountain air and the blonde man to enter his room. 

“Hey,” Bright said, looking around the room as Ephram closed the window. 

“Hi,” Ephram answered, not really looking at Bright as he sat on his bed, back to the headboard. 

“Ok, so you must be wondering what I’m doing here,” Bright started, taking a seat at the end of the bed too. 

“Wow, how observant of you,” Ephram answered, immediately feeling bad at his sarcastic tone. 

Bright ignored Ephram’s words looking at the younger boy’s haggard face, he looked tired and had dark circles under his eyes. 

“I was visiting Colin this afternoon and he’s going into surgery tomorrow and he really wants to see you,” Bright said. 

Ephram looked up, his eyes sad, “I tried calling, they won’t let me talk to him much, less see him.” 

“I know, that’s why I’m here,” Bright said, standing up and grabbing Ephram’s jacket from where it was strewn on the back of his desk chair. “I’m going to sneak you in,” he added, tossing Ephram the jacket and heading towards the window. 

“Uhm, as much as I appreciate the incognito tactics you’ve got going here,” Ephram said, putting on the brown garment, “we can just go out the front door. Dad’s already asleep and Delia’s at Nina’s house tonight.” 

“Oh, I didn’t think about that,” Bright said, looking at Ephram sheepishly before he opened the door and they both quietly made their way down the stairs. 

***

Ephram stood nervously around a corner, waiting for Bright to make sure that Colin’s room was empty and that his parents hadn’t returned from dropping Laynei off yet. 

Peeking around the corner, he caught sight of Bright giving him the signal that it was all clear and he quickly walked the few steps to the door. 

“I’ll be out here keeping guard,” Bright said, pointing to the waiting room at the ward’s entrance. 

“Thanks,” Ephram said, before slowly opening the door and entering the dim hospital room. 

Closing the door behind him, Ephram looked towards the only light in the room coming from the wall behind Colin’s bed. Allowing his eyes to move to Colin, he found the other man sitting on the bed, eyes glued to him. 

Without saying a word, Ephram walked to the bed, his eyes never leaving Colin’s as he sat on the bed next to him. 

“I’m sorry,” he started after looking at Colin for a few minutes. “I know you’re probably really mad at me,” he continued but was stopped by Colin’s hand on his arm. 

“Mad? I should be thankful and I am. You took care of me, Ephram, and I’m very thankful to you for that.” 

Ephram let out a breath, feeling a weight leave his shoulder’s at Colin’s words. 

Seeing the relief in Ephram’s eyes, Colin reached out and touched Ephram’s hand. “Are you ok? I know you tried to call me, they won’t let me make calls,” Colin asked, his thumb stroking the back of Ephram’s hand in a soothing manner. 

Ephram nodded, too chocked up to say a word. 

“What’s wrong?” Colin asked when Ephram looked away. 

Ephram swallowed a few times, composing himself before looking back at Colin. 

“You’re the one going into surgery tomorrow. I should be worried about you, instead here we are talking about me,” he said, sadness in his eyes. 

“Hey, it’s going to be ok,” Colin said, pulling Ephram so he way laying next to him on the bed. 

“How can you be sure? It’s such a dangerous operation.” 

“Your dad’s a great doctor. He fixed me last time, he can do it again. I’ll come out of this better than before, I promise. I just hope you don’t mind having a bald boyfriend,” he said, self-consciously running his hand though his hair. 

“You’ll still be hotter than any other guy in Everwood,” Ephram told him, catching his hand in his and bringing it to his lips. 

They were interrupted by the sound of the door opening and Bright peeking his head in. 

“I just saw your parents come into the downstairs lobby. We better get going before you get caught,” Bright said, looking at the two of them apologetically. 

“Ok, I’ll be out in a second,” Ephram said and waited for Bright to leave the room before he turned to look back at Colin. 

They sat in silence, their eyes conveying their feelings for each other. Leaning in so their foreheads were touching, Colin looked into Ephram’s eyes. 

“I love you, you know?” Colin whispered against Ephram’s lips. 

“I love you too,” Ephram whispered back, leaning in to kiss Colin before slowly getting off the bed, his hands skimming over Colin’s face before he walked out of the room. 

“I’ll come visit you tomorrow if I can find a way to sneak in, ok?” 

“I’ll look forward to it.” 

With one last smile, Ephram walked out, joining Bright in the hallway and taking the back stairs to avoid getting into trouble. 

***

Bright pulled up in front of Ephram’s house, turning off the engine so as not to wake up anyone in the house. 

Ephram turned in his seat. 

“Bright, thank you, for everything,” he said, awkwardly looking at his hands, then before he could regret it, he rushed forward and pulled Bright into a hug. “Please keep me posted about what happens tomorrow?” 

“Of course I will,” Bright said. 

“Thanks for the ride.” Ephram added, before getting out of the car and closing the door, walking up to the door and quietly letting himself inside.


End file.
